Chapter 21: Crunch Time
(The scene cuts back to Rash Field. The date is August 12, 2006.) * Geoff Britten: All right! No more X's and O's. OK? Forget about the scoreboard, because here's a number that matters. 16. There's 16 minutes left in the game, guys. There's only 16 minutes left in the season. And for Sophie (Terso), running the course... guys...you've only got 16 minutes left in a superhero uniform. So, make them count. 16 minutes to be a team. Captains. (He leaves.) * Obra: All right. Hey, guys. Now, you heard Geoff. We're all gonna remember the next 16 minutes for a long time after we leave Baltimore. So, it's now or never. Linmis? * Linmis: WHAT TEAM?! * Warriors: Ravens! * Linmis: WHAT TEAM?! * Warriors: Ravens! * Linmis: WHAT TEAM?! * Warriors: Ravens! * Linmis: Ravens! * Warriors: Get'cha Head In The Game! (cheer) (The song "Now Or Never" plays.) * Crowd: 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Better get it done! 16, 16, 16 more minutes. Get ready, GAME ON! * 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Running out of time! 16, 16, 16 more minutes. It's on the line! * 16, 16, 16 minutes left. Better get it done! 16, 16, 16 more minutes till we're number one! * James: Let's go, team! * Thomas: Gotta get it together. Yeah, pull up and shoot! * Crowd: SCORE! * Thomas: Are you ready? Are you with me? * Crowd: Team! Team! Team! Yeah! * Thomas: Shake them with the crossover? * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Batgirl! * Thomas: Tell me what are we here for? * Crowd: To win. * Thomas and Toby: Cause we know that we're the best team. * Geoff Britten: Come on, Sophie! Come on, Sophie! Come on! * Thomas and Toby: The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! * It all comes down to right now. It's up to us! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Let's go! * Thomas and Toby: So, what are we gonna be? * Crowd: T-E-A-M! Team! * Thomas: Gotta work it out. Turn it on. * Crowd: Come on! * Thomas, Percy and Toby: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: B-A-L-T! ('''Geoff Britten:' Atta girl!)'' Baltimore! You know! Come on! * B-A-L-T! Baltimore! Come on! Come on! * Baltimore Ravens! Hey! Yeah, we're doing it right! OH, YEAH! B-A-L-T! Baltimore! Now's the time! * Thomas: Gotta get it inside, down low in the pain. Now, shoot! * Crowd: SCORE! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Defence! * Thomas: We gotta work it together. * Crowd: Gimme the ball! Gimme the ball! Gimme the ball. * Thomas: Fastbreak! Keep the ball in control. Let it fly from downtown. * Crowd: 3! 4! * Percy: Show them we can do it better. * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: No way! * Crowd: Go, go, go! * James: Come on, Sophie! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Batgirl! * Thomas and Toby: The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! * It all comes down to right now. It's up to us! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Let's go! * Thomas and Toby: So, what are we gonna be? * Crowd: T-E-A-M! Team! * Thomas: Gotta work it out. Turn it on. * Crowd: Come on! * Thomas, Percy and Toby: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * Linmis: Sophie! * Obra: Sophie! * Rayso: Sophie! * Geoff Britten: Come on, Sophie! * Milvad: Sophie! * Arnor: Sophie! * James: Come on, Sophie! Come on, Sophie! * Emily: Sophie! * Thomas: Right now, I can hardly breathe. * Emily: Oooh. She can do it. Just know that I believe. * Thomas: And that's all she really needs. * Emily: Then, come on! * Thomas: Make her strong! It's time to turn it up! Game on! * Baltimore Ravens Cheerleaders: Baltimore! Gonna tear it up! Go, Batgirl! Yeah, you're our number one! * HEY, BALTIMORE! We're the champions! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! TEAM! OH! * Baltimore, hey! Yeah, we're putting up a fight! Batgirl! * We'll never quit it, gonna win it! Let me hear you say "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" * Baltimore! Go, Batgirl! Yeah! Hey! You're the best! Gonna win! * James: Gotta show how we do it. * Crowd: Game on! * Thomas, Percy and Toby: This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! * This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! * We gotta show what we are all about. Work together! * This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. * This is the last game, so, make it count. It's now or never! Yeah! Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Dance Scenes